Lunesta Whitecoat
Dr. Lunesta Whitecoat is one of the main protagonists of the Chosen series. She is a doctor and scientist, and was the one that brought Jeremiad into the underworld of the Revolution in the first place. Much like Jeremiad, she is often thought of as a trustworthy parental figure by a good deal of the younger rebels. Personality An insomniac by nature, Lunesta is a drowsy, sluggish, and reserved person by default. She quietly keeps to herself most of the time, often burying herself in work or errands in order to keep herself going. Lunesta's sardonic and quick-witted - she's almost always prepared with a wry, observational side comment, and she doesn't take herself too seriously most of the time. She shares the idealism of the rebels, however, so much so that she was the one that introduced her hot-blooded husband to the Revolution. As snarky and easily-exhausted as Lunesta is, sleep deprivation and long hours have never killed her enthusiasm. She has a deep-seated desire to change society as a whole. Her concerns about the Illuminati, health care, and the health of the characters around her are always treated with earnest seriousness. Lunesta becomes fond of people very easily - she instantly took a shine to the Chosen Ones and the Antonios, willingly playing along with the whole 'adoption' shtick that Jeremiad began. It's difficult for her to view Viola as her superior, seeing her more as a friend that orders her around. Despite her mature, motherly exterior, she's really very silly and sentimental. She tends to put her patients at ease, and sometimes cops humorous phrases that her husband creates, for the sake of amusing herself and those around her. Lunesta has an almost problematic desire to save people. The more lives she can save, and the more days she can improve, the better. She constantly remembers and recites her sworn medical and scientific oaths to herself. Even though sardonic cynicism comes fairly easily to Lunesta, her people-oriented personality has ironically made her one of the most optimistic and rose-eyed characters in the cast. She takes it hard upon herself when she's not able to save someone, and sometimes works herself to the bone trying to do the impossible. She finds upsetting and difficult emotions really hard to deal with - she isn't as emotionally honest as Jeremiad, nor is she quite as even-tempered as Caesar, so calming down when she gets worked up is really hard for her. Sometimes she gets too buried and too invested into her work, to the point where she becomes unintentionally distant and closed-off to others. Lunesta has a number of problematic addictions. While working too much could be considered one of them, her habit of smoking and drinking are more unambiguous. In addition to alcohol, she drinks an apparently equal amount of coffee. This is both to deal with the effects of her insomnia and to calm her nerves. This is almost completely at odds to the more straight-edge Caesar and Chosen Ones. Lunesta is a very loving person. Her motives and goals almost all stem from her desire to save lives and improve the quality of the lives around her, and she is loved for it. She is possibly the most respected member of the Revolution. She and Jeremiad are inseparable - it's very clear that they're happily engaged and very much in love with one another. The trials and tribulations of war, destiny, and death haven't seemed to weaken the bonds of their relationship in the slightest. Viola finds herself relating to and venting to Lunesta more often than not. Lunesta has a friendly, personal connection to Faust, one of the only rebels that does. She looks after the Chosen Ones like her own children.